


It stings, you know?

by Itsokaytopretend20



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm very emotional about the loss, M/M, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsokaytopretend20/pseuds/Itsokaytopretend20
Summary: Ending the season was never easy, but getting swept and shutout in the last game of the Eastern Conference Finals wasn't easy to deal with at all.





	It stings, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very emotional about the loss so I decided to stay up until 4 am writing this after the game.
> 
> Enjoy a very out of the blue short story I managed to finish in one night.
> 
> This is a work of fiction- Please keep this away from the eyes of those mentioned in this story, and if you so happen to be those people please go away now.

This was it. The season was over.

 

Just like that everything they worked for came crashing at their feet. The fans were amazing, showing such support and love it warmed their hearts. But it still did nothing for the bitter sting of defeat. Swept and shutout. It was humiliating, but it's how it was.

 

The soft touches on their backs and shoulders, sympathetic whispers and heavy looks of sorrow as they entered the locker room. It was silent, a heavy drape of a myriad of emotions hung in the air, sucking the life out of the room. Interviews were given with watery eyes and red noses as everyone tried their best to keep their composure.

 

The camera's didn't catch Marty with his head between his hands leaned over in his stall, or Svech staring blankly at the ground as he mindlessly swung his skates together. Or Sepe staring off into space, a single tear falling down his cheek that he quickly wiped away with his sleeve, sniffing silently as he hid his red eyes under the shadow of his hat. No one but them would see that.

 

They couldn't tell which hurt worse, ending the season early, or ending a hard worked season with a dud like this. Either way, the pain was there, nagging, poking, dragging them down. They were ready to get home, go to sleep, and figure out tomorrow in the morning.

 

It was over, but the world would keep on, so they did too.

 

* * *

It was humid and heavy when the Canes finally were able to leave to go home, everyone made their way to their cars, engines revving up and they prepared to leave.

 

Sebastian and Teuvo drove together in Sepe's car, easier to save gas. Teuvo walked behind him, he hadn't said a word since his interview, mostly keeping to himself, save a few “goodnights” and brief hugs to other teammates. Both were tired, defeated, Teuvo wasn't going to bother him.

 

They both got in, Sebastian numbly starting the car, buckling his seatbelt and backing out of the spot. A line of fans were in their normal spot by the gate and on the sides of the parking lot, Sebastian rolled his window down and waved as he drove by as they cheered, not stopping to chat because no one was in the mood for that tonight. It was nice seeing them out there, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

 

The ride was silent as Sepe made his way unto Wade Avenue. The car was dark, save for light from the lamps on the side of the road and the soft light from the screen in the dash. Music played lowly from Sebastian's phone, bass rolling alongside the hum of the car. The AC blew gently on Teuvo's face as he stared out the window, watching the headlights in the other lane pass by, his mind swirled, a big jumbled mess of tiredness and heartache. He was lost in his head until he heard a sniff from beside him, looking over he saw Sebastian's dark eyes glisten in the passing lights, glassy with tears. A single line leading down his cheek to his chin lit up his skin like a scar. He bit his quivering lip, attempting to calm his face as he was about to burst with emotions. Teuvo's heart retched. He extended his hand to rest on Sebastian's thigh, gripping it with a silent affirmation that “it's okay”. Neither said a word.

 

The elevator ride up to their floor was quiet as Sebastian leaned gently on Teuvo's side, body slumped and tired. The door slid open and they exited and made their way to the door, Teuvo unlocking it and walking in, Sebastian following. It was dark, quiet, cold. The thermos of coffee Sebastian left on the counter still sat in the same place, reminding him of the game yet again. He sighed and dropped his bag on the couch.

 

It was now 11:30. He was exhausted, sore, drained. Ready for nothing but sleep to take him away. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone, many messages from friends, missed calls, different notifications filled his lock screen. He quickly turned it off and put in on the table, face down.

 

Teuvo watched as Sebastian leaned his head back against the cushions on the couch, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair to grip it as he sighed deeply. His body was telling him to go to sleep, but his mind was keeping him up. He understood the feeling. Making his way over to the couch, he slowly sat down next to the brunet, it was still silent until Teuvo finally broke it.

 

“You need to try and get some sleep”

 

“Yeah, I know” Sebastian responded, his eyes still closed.

 

Teuvo stared at him for a bit, gaze soft as he saw a wet trail run down his cheek to his jawline. He reached out, gently wiping it away with his thumb. He heard Sebastian's breath hitch, lips quivering as he struggled to maintain his composure.

 

“Hey,” Teuvo cooed “it's okay, it's just us now,” and like a dam breaking lose, Sebastian leaned over and collapsed on Teuvo's shoulder, burying his face in his neck as those hot tears slid freely down his face. His body shook as small whimpers escaped his lips. Teuvo shifted and draped his arms around Sebastian, leaning back and guiding Sepe to lay against his chest. He rested his head on his own and stroked his hair with one hand and shoulder with the other.

 

Teuvo knew how long he had been holding this in. This wasn't just tonight, it was ever since the first loss in the series, the built up frustration and disappointment of loss after loss, eventually building up and spilling over like it is now. He knew Sebastian was taking this hard on himself, knowing how he blamed himself for everything. The world was resting on his shoulders and the weight got too much and he buckled, finding him now in this moment, in the dim light of their apartment, sobbing in Teuvo's arms as he let everything go he had been holding in.

 

Teuvo knew he was tired, they both were. He nudged Sepe to sit up so they could both walk to their bedroom. They stripped down, leaving their dress clothes in a pile on the floor, changing in to gym shorts and sliding under the covers together. Sebastian slid close, pressing close against Teuvo as they laid on their backs next to each other. Again, silence.

 

Sebastian stared up at the ceiling, blank eyes, glassy under the blue light of the lamps outside. Face numb, nose runny and eyes burning. His head ached, temples pulsing with pain from crying so much. His body was aching, stinging with emotions and sore muscles. Brain running a mile a minute, a jumbled mess of “what if's” and “what now's”. This season seemed to last forever, a dream they didn't want to end, an eternal adrenaline high. It was tragic for it to end like this, such a hard fought battle ending with a fatal blow to the chest, straight to the heart.

 

“At least we made it this far.” Everyone said, it didn't provide much comfort. There was more that could have been, more to battle for.

 

“It hurts” Sebastian said to the cameras, head hung low, eyes cast to the ground. They all know, he didn't have to tell them.

 

Teuvo stared at Sebastian's shadowed face, searching for the words to say. Nothing was going to help right now, he knew that. Laying next to each other in the darkness, letting their minds wander around aimlessly was the only thing they could do. Everything else was just words that would go in one ear and right out the other.

 

“Sepe”

 

He heard the sheets shift and Sebastian turned his head to look at him.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Lets go to sleep. It's been a long day, tomorrow will be longer. We need some rest.”

 

Teuvo watched those empty eyes stare into him, void, emotionless. Shadows darkening his already deep-set eyes, features solemn and hard, a different look than his normally soft face. Teuvo's heart clenched. So many emotions swirled around, Teuvo couldn't tell which was which. It didn't matter though. He reached out and quickly pulled Sebastian against him, eliciting a surprised gasp from him.

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

Sebastian went still in his arms.

 

“I know you're blaming it on yourself right now but don't. It's okay to hurt, we all are right now Sepe. It's normal to blame yourself for what went wrong, it's not just you who's doing that. We are a team, and a team hurts together. We figure this shit out _together_. You're not alone. We're here with you,” he sighed deeply and held him closer, “ _I'm_ here with you.”

 

A small whimper came from his chest and Sebastian's arms circled around him, hands clutching his back as he dug his face into his neck. Teuvo felt tears run slowly down his skin, tickling as they traveled down. This was something the camera's or media would ever catch. Something they never needed to see. It was a moment for them and them only.

 

And if Teuvo held Sebastian for the rest of the night while he cried into his chest, letting out his frustrations in the only way he could.

 

Well, the world never had to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I normally write hella long stories but this one I felt just needed to be brief. It was mostly a nice vent for me as well. 
> 
> This is not my first Teuvo/Sepe story I've written, I currently have like 4 others I'm working on right now and a lot more ideas I'm planning to write as well so if you like this, look out for more of my shit cause it's coming (EVENTUALLY) 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr 
> 
> @itsokaytopretend


End file.
